wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Jewelcrafting
Jewelcrafting is a profession which was introduced in the Burning Crusade expansion. Players are able to make rings, trinkets, necklaces and more, as well as jewels for socketed weapons and armor. Special for any Jewelcrafters are Figurines which are Bind on Pickup. Those who have not purchased the expansion are able to use items created by Jewelcrafting, although only those with the Burning Crusade will be able to learn the Jewelcrafting profession itself. Jewelcrafting also allows a player to cut gems recovered from mineral ores (copper, iron, mithril, et cetera) via Prospecting. Each cut gem has a color type (such as red or blue), and certain socketed items have colored sockets and a bonus that can be activated if gems of the appropriate color are placed in all its sockets. It's worth noting that, unlike the enchanting profession, you won't be able to apply jewelcrafting to just any old weapon or piece of armor you're toting about. Faction Designs Some designs are only learnable after achieving a certain reputation level with a particular faction. These are listed at the faction designs entry. Gem Cutting Once you reach level 300 in Jewelcrafting, you can begin to learn to "cut" gems for sockets. These cuts are not taught by a trainer, but must be bought from the Grand Master Jewelcrafter of your faction in Hellfire Peninsula. The following table shows the gem cuts learnable with jewelcrafting skill from 300 to 325. Most cuts are purchasable from a faction vendor or by grinding reputation with Outland factions, although one cut (315 blue) is a world drop. All cuts learnable at 350 jewelcrafting skill are learned from world drops. See Gem Attributes below for more information about specific cuts. Socketing Many new pieces of equipment in Outland come with sockets. Jewelcrafters can cut raw gems into jewels that fit these sockets to provide stat boosts. Although jewelcrafters provide the cut jewels, they are not required to install the jewel (unlike enchants) – any player can place jewels into sockets on their equipment. Sockets are a predetermined property and cannot be added to, changed, or removed from items. Colors Gems come in seven colors: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, and meta. Excluding meta gems and sockets, any colored gem will fit into any colored socket. However, matching the gem and socket colors allows for the socket bonus to be activated. Primary-color gems - red, yellow, and blue - will only match sockets for their color. Secondary-color gems - green, orange, and purple - will match either of the two slots that correspond to their color. Secondary gems also have combinations of two different bonuses, while primary gems only boost one stat. Meta gems posses their own color requirements to activate, so a player might choose to forfeit an item's socket bonus in favor of a more desirable meta bonus. For example, a basic "red" cut is to turn a Blood Garnet into a Teardrop Blood Garnet, giving +13 healing spells. A basic "yellow" cut is to turn a Golden Draenite into a Brilliant Golden Draenite, giving +6 intellect. However, a Flame Spessarite is an orange gem that can be cut into a Luminous Flame Spessarite, a jewel that gives both +7 healing and +3 intellect and will match either a red or yellow socket. There are over a dozen gems currently available that can be cut into jewels for sockets. For each color, there is an uncommon gem, which can be cut using patterns from vendors and quartermasters that are learnable at jewelcrafting skill 300 to 325, and a rare gem, which can be cut according to rare, world drop designs learnable at jewelcrafting skill 350. Meta gems fit into meta sockets, which only appear on high-level head slot items, and cuts for them are learnable at jewelcrafting skill 365, although some meta slot jewels are boss drops and cannot be crafted. Raw meta gems are produced by alchemists by transmuting a number of raw minerals and primals into special diamonds. Interface Gems can be socketed by shift-right-clicking an item that has sockets. This will bring up a window with sockets appearing at the bottom for you to drop the gem(s) into. After placing your gems into the sockets you want, click the "Socket Gems" button to socket the gems. A socketed gem can be replaced with a different gem, but the original gem will be completely destroyed by this. Note Currently, there is no method to obtain Cut Citrine in the game. Blizzard has announced that this will be removed in Patch 2.1 and will be replaced by Copper instead.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=69808069&sid=1&pageNo=1 Community guides * TenTonHammer Jewelcrafting FAQ * Leveling Jewelcrafting up to 370 * Xornot's Gem Finder Category:Jewelcrafting